


夜行动物

by Seamount



Category: http://deepravine.lofter.com/post/3098a68e_1c66362f7
Genre: M/M, 琛书 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamount/pseuds/Seamount
Summary: 夜晚的月亮神竟然也让本性凶狠的猛兽袒露柔软。





	夜行动物

那边电话还没打开免提，周继琛的声音通过电波已经出来，“我一点的飞机，今天你早点睡觉。别玩手机了，听话啊。”

方书剑把手机放到一边拿起水杯，含着水杯边嗯一句，吹了吹热水，“那你也不能熬夜，在飞机上眯一会吧，我看你黑眼圈真挺吓人的。”

“行，”周继琛那边听起来风刮得厉害，不知道是不是用什么掩住口鼻，闷闷的，“你睡吧。”  
方书剑放下水杯，突然提起老梗，“你说咱们不会相约刺激战场吧？”

周继琛被逗笑，他说，“那都停服了，你老实睡觉，咱们王者峡谷见。”

方书剑在那边又不知道絮叨了几句什么，周继琛应和了好几声才摘下耳机，同行的张智涵打个哆嗦，“大哥，腻不腻歪啊？”

周继琛白他一眼，“你才腻歪，你把你给女朋友带那个香水盖严实点，味道都跑出来了。”

张智涵反过来一愣，他说，“我没有买香水啊。”

三点十五整。

方书剑是突然感受到了不对劲，他是侧着身睡觉，常年有一只大熊玩偶在身边睡，总是习惯多留一个身位，就在刚才他被冷风激得起了一点鸡皮疙瘩，他呻吟下，扭了扭身子，不敢过度动作，也不敢扭过头去。

他从没拉严实的床帘缝透出来的玻璃反光里面看见了一个人影。

很高的个子，站在床边两步远的衣柜前面，衣柜门大开着，那人似乎在翻找什么，喘气声也很粗重，方书剑心惊肉跳，他在被下的手紧紧捏着被边，寒毛战栗，不敢张大眼睛让对方瞧见自己发亮的眼睛。

好在对方只是草草翻了几下，转过头走到了床前，方书剑大腿绷紧，以至于有些小腿肚抽筋，他绷紧了一根弦，他扪心自问这个家从来没发生过什么灵异事件，眼下大概率是入室偷盗，他在心里祈祷着对方发现床头柜除了他和周继琛两个人的“日常”用品以外别无他物，赶紧离开这个“一贫如洗”的家，不料对方反倒认真的翻找起来计生用品，方书剑长呼吸两口气，假装睡的很沉，继续装死。

那男人坐下来似乎在盯着他看，就突然一瞬间的，方书剑赌了一把，拧过身准备从床的另一侧跑到阳台上去，男人惊了一下，跳起来一把捞住他，一只手死死地捂住他的眼睛，另一只胳膊箍着他，方书剑挣扎着，漏出他的腰腹，那只手的指甲好巧不巧的划过了他的腰窝，令他倒一吸口冷气，小腿连带着抽筋，方书剑抽痛的抖了好几下。

男人依旧死命的捏着他，方书剑才发觉男人身上似乎出了很重的汗，手掌心湿滑的有点控制不了自己，身上也在散发alpha的攻击气味。

糟，自己不会是碰上易感期的alpha了吧。

方书剑小心翼翼的收敛起自己的信息素,争取不要刺激到这个大哥,不料对方似乎因为他逐渐消失的信息素而暴躁起来,居然往脖子那里凑过去,方书剑下意识地直接送给对方一拐。

对方也被这突如其来的一拐搞得疼得要死，又把他抱的死紧，粗重得喘了好几口气，直接喷到他的后背上面，叫方书剑起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

方书剑实在捉摸不到对方心中所想，身后的男人就像一个瘾君子一样靠他暂时镇定，他不敢再轻举妄动，唯恐自己激怒对方，对方感知到缓缓释放出来的信息素也好了不少，甚至也不胡作非为，只是像猫吸猫薄荷一样在后背那里蹭来蹭去，方书剑有点惊吓有点疑惑，按照道理来说他家防盗门质量还算不错，而且对方这种能悄无声息进来的人，再者自己对对方的攻击性也没有过激反应，他心里七上八下，犹豫着问，“周继琛？”

那男人也没有反应，像是进入深度睡眠了似的，依旧跟他贴在一起，动也不动。

方书剑于是试探性的扭过头，发现果然是自己的beta男友，对方不止是潮湿的手，脸上也是汗津津的，脖子挂着汗珠，眼睛因为闭着看不出来什么情绪，眉头皱在一起，似乎在忍什么。

方书剑伸手摸了摸他的头发，果不其然一手汗，周继琛被他拧着身子摸头搞得抱着不舒服，发出一声类似猫科的呼噜，方书剑继续蹭他的头发，手小心翼翼的往后颈那里摸，不出所料的摸到一块发烫的皮肤，莫名其妙多出来的信息素浓郁到甚至有些刺鼻，周继琛也被这种举动给刺激到了，抱着他腰的手有些不受控的发力，捏的方书剑咬牙。

方书剑迟缓的感受到信息素逼迫带来的疼痛，他没有直接接触过alpha，更别提刚刚晚期分化的alpha，不由得发出一声疼痛的喘息，周继琛感受到对方掐着自己的胳膊，看了一眼知道自己的信息素叫小孩疼了，也手足无措起来，胡乱地从衣柜掏出来两条领带，运气好的抽到了最软的那条，蒙住了方书剑的眼睛，手就没有那么幸运，叫周继琛那个金边轮廓的领带磨上了手腕。

眼下这情况周继琛比方书剑还慌，如果说蒙上眼睛尚且出于保护方书剑别被自己吓倒的理智，绑上手腕纯属迟来的alpha本能，他犹豫着扯动方书剑手腕上的那条领带，眼睛红得要死，本能告诉他捆好自己的omega直接咬住他的脖子，理智告诉他赶紧给小孩接棒赔礼道歉。

两者相权的周继琛把方书剑翻过来，把胳膊像套项圈一样架回自己的脖子上，让他跨坐在自己身上，把自己蹭进自己的Omega怀里，脸颊亲昵地蹭着方书剑的脖颈，手却暴露本性的开始脱方书剑的睡衣，方书剑的睡衣是那种老年款式，深蓝色的棉质衬衫，扣子因为衣服穿得太久而松松垮垮一解就开，周继琛没费力气，手胡乱一动就扯开大半，方书剑劲瘦的腰看得他眼热，一时之间忍不住的在脖侧咬了一口。

方书剑疼得嘶哈，因为知道是自己男友了直接发狠的把周继琛往怀里一勒，金边领带刮擦上alpha刚成熟的还发烫的腺体，周继琛吃痛的闷哼，他的牙齿也磕上方书剑的嘴，磕破他的嘴唇，一时间两个人都疼的叫苦不迭。周继琛有苦难言，眼下方书剑的任何反抗都可以激起alpha那点低劣的征服欲望，他克制本能已经实属不易，方书剑还在外部给他增加难度，看来是真的不知道骑虎难下怎么写。

这边方书剑还不理解自己骑虎难下，怂怂的老虎本人却忍不住又蹭他的脸，“方方，你亲亲我。亲亲我吧。”

被蒙眼捆手的方书剑一脸郁卒，alpha这物种一般都是绝世混蛋，他以为自己找一个beta男友便可远离这些屁事，结果怎么也没想到周继琛这浓眉大眼，脸蛋子小的跟一个巴掌那么大的人也能分化成一个alpha，料想他方哥一世英名，如今看来老天爷怕不是成心跟他作对。

周继琛看方书剑毫无反应，眼睛已经红得像只兔子，抱着人又捏又挠，方书剑被痒痒得认输，乖乖凑过去，蹭蹭他发汗的脸，又觉得不解气在他嘴巴上泄愤似的咬了一口，“你快点做。”

周继琛被这句搞得差点气哭，他一个一米九高刚刚分化的alpha,被自己爱人勒令快点做，这种事发到weibo的abo互助超话估计能直接加精，成为他周继琛二十多年的人生作为新新alpha最大污点。

Alpha本A忍无可忍，把温存着的小孩又翻回去，扒下来他的裤子，方书剑后头一凉察觉出一点不对，他说，“周继琛？你！”

周继琛实在是克制得不能再克制，他隐忍着抚摸方书剑的臀肉，揉了两下感觉手感不错，于是又揉了两把，方书剑在前面被气到，他说，“周继琛你是不是个人？”

周继琛想，如果我不是个人现在场面可能就不是这样了，但是这话他没法讲，方书剑白花花的肉肉在眼前晃悠，他没冲上去大咬特咬两口都算不错了，只能忍耐着找润滑给方书剑做一下前戏。

前面的方书剑感觉并不好受，突然分化的男友似乎没什么改变，但是信息素这种实体攻击带给他的那种恐怖的被掌控感实在难以言喻，周继琛的每个动作都附带着信息素在叫他逃跑，现在没有踹周继琛一脚都已经算是十分克制。

方书剑胡思乱想之际，周继琛的手指头已经带着湿滑的液体进入了自己的甬道，那液体它并不陌生，之前他们两个在发情期也胡搞过，不过那时候仗着beta生殖率低，搞得后面怎样湿漉漉都无所谓，现在周继琛摇身一变成了实打实的alpha，再不注意的话意外怀孕了都没有地方去哭。

上面的周继琛是真的没想那么多，眼下他易感期刚刚开头，不断翻腾的本能欲望还没有把他变成一个野兽，但是面对属于自己却没有标记的omega那种病态的占有欲已经开始发酵了，他一只手是在开拓，另外一只按住了方书剑被捆在一起的手腕，嘴已经压抑不住在后颈那里徘徊，柔软的皮肉磨擦让方书剑腰弓塌软，后穴松软。

方书剑呜咽着，浑身忍不住挣扎，汗津津的湿漉漉的，好像要把自己溺死在海里，蒙死在周继琛的单薄领带里，拒绝外界的侵犯。

后面的男人拆折着他的腿，幸亏方书剑肢体还算柔软，不然腿根定然会扯伤，修长的手指刮过会阴，激起来他一身的鸡皮疙瘩，激起来他的迟来信息素，方书剑咬紧牙关感知到皮肤开始发烫，他骂一句，“周继琛你真不是人。”而这一声又很快被枕头吞进去。

他被周继琛逼得被迫发情了。

他低伏着，脊背弓不起来，像是完全把他拆碎了，折断了，被情欲操控着把玩着，将他润成一块羊脂玉，内里又是琼浆玉液，将他敲碎了一层玉骨，流出仓皇失措的艳丽。

而周继琛那一点恶劣的alpha本性终于得到了点甜头，又把已经开拓的可以随意享用的omega翻过来，方书剑憋着气盲踹他一脚，“你煎荷包蛋呢？”

周继琛没反驳只捏住他的脚腕，在他大腿根那里咬了一口，方书剑打个哆嗦，终于知道大学必修生理课讲的alpha的领地意识讲的是什么鬼东西了，这边刚想要开口求饶，那边周继琛已经抽出来了手指头`，那东西就顶在后面，周继琛依旧是按住他的双手，那只胡作非为的手已经摸上腰侧，方书剑被剥夺视力。只能凭借周继琛的动作来判断现在是个什么情况。

周继琛热切的欲望终于挤进去了一个头部，方书剑被撑的脚趾尖忍不住蜷起来，周继琛的信息素在刚刚一下乱起来，按住双腕的手也出了汗，方书剑感知到黏腻的视线，手和唇舌，信息素，那些东西像一张网把人束缚起来，周继琛的动作像是沾满了蜜，黏着他的皮肤，又带来蜜糖般的回甜，煎熬他的皮肤，像是在炼一块古法红糖。

周继琛远比方书剑煎熬得多，他看着方书剑变得粉红的脸和脖颈，克制的本能欲望和方书剑没办法抑制住的信息素，已经红了的手腕和湿润了的领带，每一个都像是木锯来回拉扯他的神经，他捏着腰往里面推送，刮擦过方书剑的敏感点，方书剑小小的叫了一声，周继琛的alpha直觉让他停在那，缓慢的在那附近蹭来蹭去。

钝刀子伤人此话不假，方书剑感觉下面该是被磨红了，里面又被碾磨爽的忍不住要叫，疼也有爽也有，方书剑的物件顶着周继琛的腹肌，也在备受煎熬，哪儿都疼爽着，终于方书剑忍不住咬住周继琛还在亲的嘴，射出来一片白浊。

射出来之后的方书剑没了劲，身子更软一些，周继琛被咬破嘴也不刻意刁难他，依旧沉默的推送欲望，越往里走方书剑越觉得不对劲，周继琛似乎这回是直奔生殖腔去的，信息素躁动不安的兴奋着，方书剑叫他一声，“周继琛你让我看看你。”

周继琛顿一下，慢慢的解开了方书剑蒙眼睛的领带，他没开灯，方书剑也不用缓缓，借着一点月光可以看见周继琛红肿的眼睛，脖子上的汗水，明明是在做爱，结果好像是揍了他一顿要哭的表情。方书剑哑然失笑，他说，“进来吧，没事。”

得到许可的alpha依旧小心翼翼，他分化不久，对于自己难以自控的本性实在说不上喜欢，干脆也解开方书剑的手腕，方书剑被金边又刮擦一下，嘶口气，又有点看周继琛不顺眼。

周继琛浑然不知身下这位大哥脑子里对他千回百转的态度，他已经顶在了腔口，试探着往里面进入，方书剑被刺激这一下下意识地寻求安慰，搂住了周继琛的脖子，他体量小一些，把后颈暴露在周继琛眼下，周继琛的牙齿忍不住终于贴上了发烫的皮肉，犬齿刺破了一点皮肤，翻涌了一个晚上的信息素终于决堤，朝着泄露出的脆弱进军。

方书剑张着嘴失神的喘了口气，后颈的信息素还在糅合，周继琛已经闯进了他的内里，他的柔软被鞭笞，滚烫在内腹翻涌，一个生命的死结在缓慢的形成。

方书剑终于喘完这口气，发现自己耳廓那里凉凉的，拍拍周继琛的背叫他抬起脸才发现他掉了眼泪。

“你哭个鬼啊？”方书剑无语，两只手拍一下周继琛的脸，问，“至于吗周继琛，你多大的人了？”  
周继琛就那样干巴巴掉眼泪，手指按着方书剑被咬破了的后颈，下面还在成结他们俩谁也不敢轻举妄动，方书剑僵着身子，自己的眼泪还没来得及擦就安慰说，“其实也没那么疼，也就，也就还行？跟你正常水平差不多？”  
被安慰的周继琛反倒抑郁了，他闷闷应一声，没法表达自己已经分化成alpha你好歹夸两句这种屁话。  
方书剑不依不饶说，“不过你还是beta好，不发疯。”  
周继琛哑口无言，他点头附和方书剑，心里面差点又要哭出来，满脑子想的都是方书剑这人真的好冷酷好无情好无理取闹，比抑制剂还能把他那点alpha本能挫没。


End file.
